This project has worked in two general areas over the last year, electro-ultrasonic imaging and technical improvements in cardiovascular MRI. Electro-ultrasonic imaging includes Hall effect imaging and electroacoustic imaging, both are new non-invasive methods of investigating the electrical properties of biological samples. While they hold promises in very good soft tissue and pathology based contrast, they are also demanding on sensor design. Adaptation of conventional array ultrasonic sensors for both imaging methods was a major focus of our effort to improve image quality and speed. A method has been found which combines strict electromagnetic shielding and ultrasonic wave manipulation. This method allows the use of medical array ultrasound sensors in further technical development and evaluation. A very broadband fiber-optic ultrasonic sensor has been designed and constructed in collaboration with the Naval Research Laboratory. This single-element sensor possesses a bandwidth three or more times that of broadband conventional sensors, and is geometrically similar to regular medical transducers. Originally designed for Hall effect imaging,this sensor is generally superior to current single-element medical transducers when very broad bandwidth and immunity to electromagnetic interference are required. Currently work is in progress to improve its sensitivity and robustness. In cardiac magnetic resonance imaging it is of great significance to track the motion of the myocardium. A stimulated-echo based phase tagging method has been developed for this purpose, first results on dog models and human subjects are promising. The advantage of this method over intensity based tagging method is its higher spatial resolution and accuracy, and more reliable data processing. This high spatial resolution may reveal transmural variation in the myocardium, and provide a tool for the study of muscle fiber layout and mechanics of contraction in detail, in vivo.